Variables
by SaSW
Summary: Another OC Insert. Working girl from the world we know is warped to Shangrila and it's up to her and the guys we love to stop the baddies and find out why she's there.M for language... more in beg. of chap 1.
1. Chapter 1

_**Variables**_

Story and concept by: KisetsuSarina

(Yup, me again!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lovely story of Saiyuki, nor do I own the characters associated with it. I do, however, take credit for the problems caused by my characters: Sastra, and more to come.

**Rating:** M, as usual, just to be safe. I do use the "f" word now and then, not all of the time. And y'know the boys of Saiyuki love to curse, so, there's your "M" rating. Oh, and lotsa sexual innuendos and jokes and… ehm… implied sexual situations. ((That's what happens with our sweet Gojyo :-P))

**Warning:** As stated above, not afraid to curse! Also, this is made, like the others, _for my amusement. This is not made to torture people who want to read "serious" and more…_ah, hell. Just don't read it if you don't like OC INSERTIONS. Yes, I am doing it again! With Saiyuki! Because it's fun! And I'm allowed to. And some other people are amused by it. So nyeh.

Also, though the guys are speaking Japanese all the time, I'm not. I know Hakkai says "Maa, maa," while Gojyo is the "kappa," and "baka" is used left and right… But since I suck at switching back and forth, I wanna keep it to what I'm used to when writing. So, sorry if that disappoints anyone ;;

**Beta:**

Myself. Will come back and check it many-a-time since I always miss something.

**Theme:** Why "Variables"? Well, you'll see when I get through the introduction! You all love Nii, right? Our bunny man? Well, he's got some interesting experiments up his sleeve in order to collect his data. And it involves humans versus demons and how an individual event can effect the probability that all humans and or demons will react in a similar, if not, the same matter? And controls? Nope, no controls for Nii, nor will there be any _true _collections and compiling of data. Just observations… maybe a couple of notes to remember…

Yup, that's about it.

**Genre: **Romance? ¡Es posible! But I prefer humor and the "general" category for this one. And humor. Neeeed humor XD

**Chapter 1:**

"_Eh… yea, everyone needs to know how to protect themselves."_

-----

"Naaa Sanzo… I'm hungry…." The strained, whining voice grated on every last nerve the blond monk in the seat in front had left. All of the others were worn out by… well, everyone and everything. His lip twitched, brows furrowed yet those lavender orbs were not revealed, but remained hidden under shadow and long gold strands.

"Speak again, and you'll be eating lead." Short, simple, and to the point, especially with the sharp blast from the pistol he gasped between stiff fingers.

"Gah! Gad, you _are_ trying to kill me you crazy monk!" Goku, still grasping his "empty" stomach cried, throwing himself against the back of the jeep's leather seat. His golden eyes were widened in horror, and every inch of his small tan frame was pressed as tight as it could in the back.

"Don't kill him, Sanzo, you know you just love him oh so mu---HEY! You crazy asshole! AH!" Gojyo was just as plastered to the seat as Goku was when three shots grazed by his wild red head of shoulder-brushing hair. His crimson eyes were soon narrowed though as he thought of many curses to use later at dinner.

"OK, OK, everyone, calm down. We're nearly at the next town!" Hakkai's soothing voice washed over the occupants, and the other three remained silent. His emerald gaze laughed at everyone's sullen expressions which changed as a small town came into view in the sea of sand.

"Boo ya! No sleeping on the rocks for me!" Gojyo smirked as he lit a cigarette.

"And no more starving for me!" Goku had to wipe his mouth on his fist and keep his eyes from watering at the "visions of meatbuns dancing in his head." ((Yes, I am stealing that from 'Twas the Night Before Christmas…)

"And I can get some 'me' time," Sanzo muttered, folding his arms as the speck of a town slowly became a full sized little city with an open market.

"Wonderful, shall we head in?" Hakkai asked as he leapt gracefully from the jeep.

---

"Hey, lookie here—ACK! MONK! Are you _trying_ to get me to knock you out!" The water sprite cried, holding his head as Sanzo allowed the "fan o' doom" to magically disappear.

"Neh, Sanzo, you going to eat that eggroll?" Goku slowly lead his chopsticks closer to the sought after piece of food, which was scoffed at by Sanzo, who just took a long drag from his cigarette before opening another can of beer.

"This is just wonderful! The inn is attached to this little establishment, so I was able to book our rooms while you guys got this here table." Hakkai was still gracing the "diner" with a pleasant, content smile. ((Redundant much?))

"Tch, now they're changing shifts," Gojyo noted with a low whine in his rumble of a voice.

For a minute or so, a raven haired waitress sporting the short yellow cheongsam uniform that each female employee wore was batting her bright eyes at Gojyo and company while going through her little notepad. Finally, with a hint of a wink and sway of her hips, she strutted to the kitchen, bumping into another worker.

"Hey--!" She sputtered trying to regain balance on those spiked high heels. Grayish eyes widened in distress as she clung to the swinging door that the other occupant passed through carrying a stack of two cardboard boxes.

"Yea, sorry about that," the apology was short since the boxes were clutched in an awkward position. The only thing Gojyo could announce to the others was that it was a chick. A chick wearing a dude's uniform.

"Why is she dressed like that? Don't they have guy workers?" Goku asked, question muffled by the noodles he was devouring. Hakkai blinked, then nodded gently to himself as he watched the odd scene play out.

"Come to think of it, there haven't been any males in uniform save for the innkeeper." He sounded thoughtful, then glanced at Sanzo who shared a similar expression. "You'd think this place would be a perfect mark for an attack. There are plenty of people, and those who can't really fight."

"SHIT!" Hakkai fairly jumped at the interruption that erupted from the backroom where the box-carrying-cross dresser was last seen entering. "It's _my_ shift? Dammit…" Several muffled curses later and the sound of rustling clothing, the same boots attached to the box carrying girl were the only things that showed her true identity.

"Foreigner? Here? Sweeet," Gojyo smoothed back his hair, eyes locked on his "prey."

"How western is she?" Hakkai asked, and Sanzo gave a gruff answer:

"From very far west, obviously."

"Yes," Hakkai's voice grew as thin as the air as the girl started making rounds, her dress not yellow, but a creamy color that fell above the knee. "European?"

"That will be hot hearing what languages she can speak in bed-"

"Hello, how is everything going, sirs?" The voice was different than the tones they usually heard; it was deeper, with an odd "quirk." One bright golden eye was staring down at their table, the other hidden by a black eye-patch, the colors almost riddled with a bright copper. Bronze mingled with gold in the bangs that swept off to the side over her brows and strands that fell messily from the bun sliding down the back of her head. Her skin was pale, with patches of freckles. Her thighs, hips and frame altogether were different than what they were used to. (Of course, all of this was noted in a record of .3 seconds by our Gojyo.) As per Gojyo's standard, she was curvy, a nice change, and she was easy on the eyes, not: "Ass is a 10, face is a 3." Overall, she was different.

"Uh, great," Hakkai regained his composure as the waitress swept up their empty plates and mugs. She regarded them all with soft smiles and "excuse me's" when she had to reach around them in order to retrieve any used items.

"Hey, lady, how d'you understand us?" Goku asked, and the waitress blinked at them. She frowned in thought as her arms sought to balance out the various items she now held.

"Well," she started slowly, "I guess I picked it up. I mean, I, er, have been here for so long! Oops, gotta go drop these off, I'll be right back!" She practically sprinted to the kitchen.

"Well, _that_ wasn't obvious," Sanzo commented dryly, eyes closed as he continued to switch between beer and smoke. Hakkai smiled lightly, nodding as he cupped his chin in the palm of a large palm.

"Yes, but she didn't ask how we knew she was foreign. I suppose she gets that a lot."

"It's true." Once again, the group was shocked to find the girl at their table, wiping up the larger pieces of crumbs with a napkin. The dress, Gojyo noted to himself, was short-sleeved like most other cheongsam's were, but she had adorned a black loose turtleneck underneath. Yet, he still caught the white bandage wrapped around her left arm, the same side her eye was covered was on. He also took the liberty to see faint scratches on her neck and cheek, all on the left side. It seemed she would have quite a few scars riddling her light skin. _Not always a turn on_, the water sprite nearly grimaced, _especially if she is one of those scary bitches who hates men and makes a point to fight with them_. Gojyo shivered at the thought. "Would you like to stay for dessert? I'm the one who'll be making it, so…" She let the question hang in the air, almost a promise of great food.

"Dessert, eh?" Gojyo's ruby eyes glittered, a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. OK, so, she wasn't attacking him, or the others… she was polite… he could try out a few pick-ups and see what happened… The girl glanced at him, not with an embarrassed blush, giggle, or squawk, but a level, amused gaze. He really was starting to become amused rather than the off-standish personality he was about to take on when he thought of that _one_ chick his friends bet he couldn't screw. He still probably had a scar on his chest from the knife the scarred girl whipped out when he offered to buy her a drink… His musings ended when she smiled brightly at the others.

Sanzo remained silent as Goku asked what was on the menu or special, since he accidentally chewed the said menu when Gojyo said it was a new type of candy. He occasionaly fingered his pack of cigarettes, a lazy eye opening to observe the "normal" girl. He felt a demonic presence, but assumed it was from when she got those injuries.

"I'd suggest fried ice-cream." Her eyes were sparkling as she leaned down to be level with Goku, who leaned close.

"What is 'fried ice-cream'?" he asked, heart thrumming as she started to whisper.

"Ice-cream, wrapped in a bowl of sweet chips, honey and whipped cream," Gojyo whistled lowly at that, "and sometimes with a cherry." She pat Goku lightly on the shoulder, and he grabbed her hand, shaking it furiously. The waitress laughed.

"HA! It's a DEAL!" Goku cheered, and continued a little song of ice-cream victory when the girl asked what the others wanted.

"I second what the monkey's getting, and maybe a little more," Gojyo fairly leered at her, and she grinned at him.

"And 'maybe a little more'? Right, I'll check up with you when you're ready," she answered with a chuckle, then watched Hakkai and the ever silent monk.

"I'll just have tea," Hakkai told her pleasantly. Sanzo just grunted.

"All right, I'll be back in a bit with your tea and ice-cream." She waved towards the kitchen and headed off, stopping at other tables along the way.

"How is she?"

The four looked at an older man, in his mid-fifties, who was sitting at the bar their table was near. He wore a yellow button down shirt and brown slacks, his aged fingers clamped around a flask.

"She's a wonderful young lady," Hakkai answered, the other three watching the man. He seemed to be the owner.

"I took her in just about two weeks ago. She was bleeding and bruised, but had ripped some of 'er own clothes to bandage it up. Her shoes were torn, but she smiled, with only a few smudges of dirt on 'er, and asked me fer a position. I said, 'I don't want no trouble.' She just nodded, and promised to do anything, even manual labor. And an old man like me with his daughters just workin' fer 'im can't handle the load he used to. So, she was in. Just took her pay and uniform and started straight away."

Gojyo blinked oddly at the man. Talkative drinker, much? He smiled, thinking he was a bit of a one, but would eventually just pass out silently, no one ever noticing and thinking he was just a "thoughtful" drinker. Gotta love drinking profiles. But, he stopped his ramblings once more when he watched Sanzo pull the cigarette from between his lips.

"What had happened to her?" Sanzo broke in, putting out his cigarette in the available tray.

The man shrugged. "Never asked, she never told, not even one of the girls." He shivered. "Probably some demon bastards, though. They been startin' trouble lately." He raised his mug and shook it slightly at the ceiling. "Damn gods aren't doin' a thin' 'bout it. Sastra says not to worry too much, tha' not all of 'em can be bad." He shrugged once more while taking a swig. "An' I says, 'you can' trus' _no _one no more.' She just smiled and nodded, and went strai' away to work again. Always workin', helpin' my daughters…"

Sanzo looked back to his comrades. "She has some story."

"Yea, but she doesn't seem to be too bad, like not judging all demons…" Goku muttered.

"I'm not. Thanks, though."

"Will you stop _doing_ that!" Gojyo winced, grabbing his head with a groan. The waitress was back at his arm, serving them as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just have good hearing. I caught the tail end of the conversation, don't worry." She glanced at the now hunched over owner, snoring gently to himself over the polished wood counter. "He's a good guy."

"You seem to be pretty good yourself," Gojyo noted, taking a broad lick of his spoon that had only whipped cream and the cherry on it. The girl looked like she rolled her eyes.

"Yeaaaaa, thanks. Anyways, anything else?" she asked.

"You have an odd way of speaking, Miss Sastra. And although I have never heard of such a name, it is quite beautiful…" Hakkai was smiling at her.

"Aw, thanks. It's Spanish for 'star.'"

"What is 'Spanish'?" Goku asked around his spoonful containing half of the ice-cream.

"From Spain. Country in the far, far east. Europe. Though, alotta countries speak it…" She trailed off, then blinked, a slight blush on her face. "Ehe, said a lot.."

"You're quite learned. What are you? And what are you doing here?" Sanzo stared at her long and hard.

"Er…" She laughed. "Try this on for size. One minute I'm walking to my car from the grocery store, and then I'm falling. I wake up in some dark place. I dunno, this freaky scientist tried… experimenting on me. Long story short, I stayed there about five days, got out, and passed out on the way to ehm… Well, I had no clue. Then I wake up outside this town." She paused as the boys stared at her. She laughed very hard. _Very_ hard. "Hah! Knew you wouldn't believe me… I'm the daughter of a traveling merchant."

"Where is he?" Sanzo asked, the others too stunned to speak. He _knew _she was lying now. There was something too… different about her. She knew a lot, just not about their world, their ways. She was awkward, out of place. But in a… beautiful, artistic way. Like an old poem riddled with juxtapositions; a girl from another world who had such a different energy than those he was used to feeling. He needed to know more. She could be part of all of the shit happening in Shangri-la. She could be one of the reasons _why_.

"Ehm." Sastra paused, fingering the notepad in her hands. "Dead. Alcoholism. Liver was shot, and since my mom was gone, I decided to travel. Got jumped on the way here."

"Right…" Hakkai muttered, and sighed. "Well, we'll be paying now and heading up to our rooms. Sastra nodded and headed off to gather the bill.

------

"Sanzo?"

"What?" was his harsh reply.

"She really doesn't seem that bad. Why were you asking her so many questions?" Goku flopped down onto his bed, staring at the monk with unwavering eyes. The other regarded him with a dull, tired look.

"She practically oozes demon energy, but she's human. Humans are said to be helping Gyumaoh."

Goku sprang up. "She wouldn't do that! I think she was attacked by them! Leave her alone!"

"Hmph. I didn't say it wasn't possible. What I'm _saying_ is that she was betrayed by her own kind. Go figure." Sanzo took a long drag from his cigarette, gazing out the drawn windows into the dead of night.

It was quiet, and the clouds were as coal, but the air was heavy.

The monk blew out a stream of gray before glancing back to the bed on the opposite side of the wall.

"You think so?" Goku inquired quietly, eyes wide like a child's.

"Yeah, I do. That, and she's got some serious issues and needs to be questioned further. I don't want her to be a sacrifice or something."

"What are you talking about?" the child queried.

Sanzo grunted in irritance. But, then a knock sounded at there door.

"Fresh towels… Sent as a request from Sha Gojyo?" It was Sastra's voice, and Goku bounded over, swinging it open with a loud "bang."

"Awww, Gojyo sent you to the wrong room! He's next door." Goku was grinning at her. "The dessert was great, by the way!"

Sastra smiled. "That's wonderful to hear! I'll make you some tomorrow, too, if you're still here. And sorry about the inconvenience. Take a couple of towels, anyway," she decided, holding out an armful.

"Wait."

Sastra watched Sanzo approach.

"Is the bar still open?" he asked in a tried voice, as if speaking evenly were hard.

Sastra nodded, and he glanced at Goku.

"Get the others. And I wanna talk to you there." Sanzo regarded her for a moment before walking out and down the hall, soon disappearing behind the stairwell's door.

Sastra blinked owlishly before following.

Goku went to get Hakkai and Gojyo.

----

"You're lying," he told her in a low voice. They were in a secluded table, him seated and Sastra standing.

She thought for a bit, obviously thinking it through before opening her mouth.

"I was," she answered just as quietly. Her gaze was hooded, not only by thick bangs, but by the dimmed amber lights surrounding them in the low buzz of casual talks and soft songs.

Sanzo's pupils dilated, then thinned as his eyes widened. He felt the others rushing over, and he let his gaze wander to the doube doors leading outside before flicking them back to the waitress.

"What were you doing at Gyumaoh's?"

She didn't answer.

"Well? What were you doing?"

But before anymore could be said, Sanzo was on his feet gun drawn and pointed at her.

"You work for Gyumaoh? For Kougaji?" he asked, eyes glittering dangerously as he cocked the hammer. Sastra hit the ground, falling to her knees and throwing herself forward. Sanzo was shocked she even _tried_ to attack, and soon the place was in an uproar.

Sastra was on him, trying to pry the gun from his hand.

"What the hell are you doing! I dun' even know who the hell Gyumaoh is! And I don't work for Kougaji! I left the poor bastard and the others because I knew it was wrong to be there!" She was trying to whisper evenly with Sanzo gripping one of her hands and pulling the armed hand from her grasp. Her teeth were gritted as she spoke in a low hum, the other patrons moving away—but not from them. "I left them! I'm sorry I was there, I didn't _want_ to be! Please! Knock this off-"

The gun fired from the awkward position.

----

A/N:

SUSPENSE! Muahaha… Anyways, nooo, Sanzo and Sastra won't be getting together. It'll be more of an understanding. And I'll edit this chapter later. Hope it was okay.. a bit confusing, I know… Kinda thrown together, but I'm seriously trying to avoid a total absence of plot and show there is a good reason for the insert.

Hope you liked it R/R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Variables**_

Story and concept by: SaSW;  
Original Story/Concept © Gensomaden Saiyuki Anime/Manga.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lovely story of Saiyuki, nor do I own the characters associated with it. I do, however, take credit for the problems caused by my characters: Sastra, and more to come.

**Rating:** M, as usual, just to be safe. I do use the "f" word now and then, not all of the time. And y'know the boys of Saiyuki love to curse, so, there's your "M" rating. Oh, and lotsa sexual innuendos and jokes and implied sexual situations. ((That's what happens with our sweet Gojyo :-P))

**Warning:** As stated above, not afraid to curse! Just don't read it if you don't like OC INSERTIONS.

Also, though the guys are speaking Japanese all the time, I'm not. I know Hakkai says "Maa, maa," while Gojyo is the "kappa," and "baka" is used left and right… Since it is most likely they would be speaking a Chinese dialect due to the Journey to the West basis, I feel comfortable sticking with English as a narrative.

**Beta:** Myself. Will come back and check it.

**Theme:** Why "Variables"? Well, you'll see when I get through the introduction! You all love Nii, right? Our bunny man? Well, he's got some interesting experiments up his sleeve in order to collect his data. And it involves humans versus demons and how an individual event can affect the probability that all humans and or demons will react in a similar, if not, the same matter? And controls? Nope, no controls for Nii, nor will there be any _true _collections and compiling of data. Just observations… maybe a couple of notes to remember…

**Genre: **Romance? ¡Es posible! But I prefer humor and the "general" category for this one. And humor. Neeeed humor XD

**Review responses:  
**I know these are late, but still…**  
-JustSomeBUnny:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^^  
**-PureRose: **Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 2! Thanks for the review :)!  
**-Takami Sagara:** Yay! Glad you like it ^^ Thank you! Sorry for the long update ^^;

**Author's Notes: ***Glances at previous update.*  
Huh. 4 years all ready?  
Well, that simply won't due.  
Here's a new chapter :) I'll be posting short ones in order to be productive. I might surprise you all, though, and pump out a few wordy ones :)

**Chapter 2:  
**_"OK, she can fight. But can she cook?"_

Goku let out a shout. Smoke blazed from underneath Sanzo's hunched form, while Sastra's lay still beneath him. Hakkai's gaze was trained on Sanzo's back until the monk turned sharply, waving his pistol from his party to the opened doors.

"Took you long enough," he spit, and then stood fully. Goku grinned, while Gojyo let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oy, give us a warning next time," the water sprite drawled, a scythe suddenly appearing in his loosened grasp. Rough fingers slipped a lit cigarette between thick lips as he stepped up next to Sanzo. "Freakin' daffy monk… Hey!" He leaped away from the sudden shot that fired at his feet.

"So, she made it all the way here, huh?" A rumbling voice boomed from the inn's open doors. A demon stood there, sword trailing after him as he swayed towards the Sanzo group. "And with you four? This will be delicious," he breathed, rolling his neck.

"Don't care much for your companion, there, do you?" Goku snapped, throwing his hand toward the now fading form that lay crumpled in a heap by the threshold. His golden eyes, however, flicked from each corner of the room. Thankfully, the place was evacuated during the small scuffle.

"Gang Jin, what brings here?" Hakkai reached down to touch Sastra's limp arm. He braced her body as she started to rise. Her bronze eye flashed at the sight of the demon, whose face was riddled with bits of metal plates. He grinned at her heavy stare.

"Oddly, you _are_ important. I know I didn't seem to make that clear when Doctor Nii asked me to keep you company in his little lab— "

Before he could finish his sentence there was a chair connecting with the side of his face. His face scrunched to the side as the stool made its full swung, continuing past him and ultimately crashing against the wall. Gang Jin was silent for a few moments.

Hakkai laughed nervously. "I suppose Sastra doesn't appreciate small talk, much like the rest of us," he commented, then raised his upturned palm. A low buzz grew louder as a flicker of greenish light settled in his hand. "So, shall we get right to the point, then?" His suggestion was followed by a soft grunt as he launched his outstretched arm forward, sending a blast of energy at the small band of demons that had started spilling in from the darkness of the nighttime.

Splitting screeches lasted only for an instant, then ceased.

Gang Jin was chuckling. "My whole guard, eh?" He had straightened. A hand came up to reshape his battered face.

Gojyo snorted. "I wouldn't work too hard, buddy. Methinks Sastra greatly improved your overall look. Try rockin' it while you can." He roped a long chain from his staff around his arm, the laughter that rumbled from his chest not meeting his sharp red eyes.

Gang Jin's answering laugh was mirthless. "This bitch was givin' a daily beatin' from your's truly. Never did get a good scream outta her…" His cold pale eyes rolled from Gojyo to the stiffened form of Sastra. Goku stepped protectively in front of the waitress.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care! It ends here!" he shouted, his small frame trembling with unfocused rage.

'What's he talking about?' Goku thought, his hands raised as fists. He jumped when Sanzo gripped his shoulder.

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo shook his head. The monkey god's lower lip shook as his brows drew together in confusion and anger. He stopped only when Sastra positioned herself beside him. What shocked him most was her genuine smile.

"Just give me a second. It'll be taken care of shortly," she assured him as she walked by. Goku watched dumbfounded as she stood within arm's length of Gang Jin, whose sword now pointed only a few feet from her chest.

"My dear, you look terrible," he whispered, his whole presence a mocking stance. Sastra kept smiling.

"You left me something, Gang Jin."

"Oh?" He leaned forward, taunting. "And what was that?"

Sastra smiled. Within a second she was standing over the fallen form of Gang Jin. Her fist was outstretched with what appeared to be a handle wrapping protectively as a dome over her knuckles. A sharp blade followed its curve. Black dripped slowly off of its handle.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. He watched Sastra's rather apathetic response as she simply undid the instrument and dropped it on the dissipating form of Gang Jin. It started to disintegrate on its owner's body.

Gojyo shifted awkwardly, weapon suddenly gone. Goku did the same, but his worry was plainly painted on his young face.

"Sastra?" His voice was uncertain, and he flinched at its juvenile tone.

She turned to face him, smiling as some more of the blackish blood faded from her face and arm. Her hand reached out to pull him into a hug. Goku held still as she simply breathed into his hair. Her arms were wound tight around his back.

"…Thank you," she spoke at length into his brown locks.

Hakkai tugged at Sanzo's robe. The monk glared at him. "What?"

"I take it the reason why your mood is particularly bad is the fact that you want to bring her along with us until we found out why she was being held by the enemy? Right, Sanzo?" He was smiling at the perturbed gunsman.

"Pff." His short response was seen as affirmation by the one-eyed man. Gojyo smirked.

"Do I have competition, oh high and mighty Sanzo?" He asked, though there was a hint of actual jealously that overshadowed his quip.

Sastra let go of Goku gently when Gojyo's sharp curse and Sanzo's multiple gunshots broke their embrace.

Goku smiled up at Sastra. "We'll take care of you!" he announced with a slight bounce. Sastra returned his bright expression.

"Ah yes. We can fight off hordes of evil doers together? I'm pretty good, right?"

"Hmm…" Goku's mock thoughtfulness lead him to place a pointed index finger and thumb beneath his sharp chin. He paced the still-empty bar. "OK, she can fight. But can she cook?" He asked with an exaggerated raised brow.

Sastra laughed heartily at his antics, but Gojyo smacked the back of the boy's head, muttering about monkey tricks not being mack-worthy, while Hakkai sighed at the angered Sanzo who was taking potshots at the two yelling demons.

-Author's Notes 2:-  
Yay! New chapter! Hope it doesn't disappoint! :)! Don't worry, Sastra's past isn't so bad. The demon was just being a bit dickish. But Sastra got him back, so yay! ^_^


End file.
